Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Flash-based solid state data storage devices may be used to handle intensive data access workloads. A flash memory system may include a multitude of transistors controlled by one or more solid state memory controllers. Each transistor within the flash memory system may be configured to store one bit of data. A solid state memory controller may be configured to control access to data stored within transistors of the flash memory system. Transistors in flash memory may have a limited number of program/erase cycles.